A piece of their hearts
by TheChapterzOfOurLife
Summary: Two ex-lovers trying to move on with their lives. But is still haunted with the thoughts of each other. Bad Summary, sorry. No Names. Implied Niley and somewhat, Nelena & Miam. --One Shot--


The boy lay back on his bunk in the bus. He went on his side and placed another picture on the wall. He smiled and caresses the image of him and the girl as they have rekindled their relationship. He scanned through the groups of photographs and memories he had of his solo tour. His smile widen while he adjusted himself. The boy, now lying on his back, closed his eyes to picture the young lady that is in the picture with him. As the lids of his eyes shut, the illustration of a girl's sparkling eyes, her lips, and her smile appeared. But when the full reflection had emerged, his mind went into a shock. The person he had been imagining was not the one he was thinking of; it wasn't the one that was in the photo. He opened his eyes quickly and arranged his body so that he could sit up. He rubs the back of his neck, a nervous habit he always had ever since he was a baby. He looked down, straight to the ground. He took a deep breath and stood up from his temporary bed. He walked down the small hallway and sat on an empty couch. He looked outside the window as the bus passes through streets after streets. He stared at the view in front of him silently, his thoughts wanting to be about the girl who he has been with a couple of weeks now. However, he was still unsuccessful. His mind wondering, printing a picture of him and another teen, a young girl with a smile that could radiate through the whole world and a laugh that could send him to the gates of heaven. He shook his head; hating the thoughts, **hating himself**.

A girl laid on her king size blue and brown patterned covered bed, staring at the white ceiling. She took a deep breath and when she exhaled, a small smile plastered on her face. She had been spending time with her new boyfriend; a new boy that didn't care that they were in public together and would still hold her hand and be affectionate towards her. He made her feel special, loved, and safe. She closed her eyes to imagine his face. Her eye lids shut and a figure of a boy's eyes, nose, lips, and smile appeared. Her smile widened until the picture zoomed out to the full view. Her eyes opened wide as quickly as possible. She sat up and leaned on the head rest. She grabbed one of her brown pillows and pulled it into her, hugging it tightly. She looked at the open glass door in her room and watched as the raindrops fall onto the grass in her backyard and the lightning in the sky. The girl tried to not let the tears that were filling in her eyes trickle down as if it were a sign of defeat. She bit her lips, still trying to prevent the inevitable. In her mind, she desired thoughts of her and the boy she is currently seeing. She imagined the way he looks at her, the way he holds her hands, the way he hugs her, and the way he kisses her. However, as she pictures every single moment they had together, there were always a contradiction. Right when she would think about those memories, another recollection of her past relationship was sent to her mind. She couldn't help it. She didn't want it at all. She hated it, hating the fact that she was still remembering her and her first love's moments together which eventually made her **detest herself**.

The young ex-lovers suffered pain and misery as they try to move on from the heartbreak that they caused. They wanted to forget each other. **They wanted nothing involving one another.** The boy thought that the only way he could move on was to disregard every memory that they had together while the girl thought that having a new person her life would fulfill the hole in her heart. However, _both were wrong. _

The girl who is now standing near the glass door and the boy who is back lying on his bunk holding a picture of them standing together with their arms around each other let their own tears fall. For many times since the breakup, they let their emotions and their hearts defeat their mind. They chose to be stupid, **chose to fail**, and _chose to let their feelings prevail_.

No matter who they decide to **love**, no matter whether they choose to _be smart_ or be stupid, the boy will always have a piece of the girl's heart and the girl will always have a piece of his. The two will always be connected by the **memories**, _moments_, and experiences they have shared together when they were **one**. _Their past will never be forgotten_… **just like their love for another will always remain in their heart. **


End file.
